poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species
World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part five of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Bright Eyes and Precious along with Igor, Bigor, and Vigor go to Hong Kong to stop Ian the Indolent from causing the cats of Hong Kong to declare war with the country's human population while Count Zanzibar tricks all of the humans into thinking that the cats are going to destroy their city. Plot Part One (Random scenes from the previous episode show.) Martin: Last time on the Pound Puppies Show, father and mother took me and my siblings along with Tony, Faith, and TJ headed to Hollywood to stop the arrogant of the Devil Dogs, Bartrand from kidnaping Hollywood's pup stars for ransom. Lanford: But when we arrived, Bartrand was waiting for us and held me and Carrie to his hideout.... Carrie: Which was located in a run down warehouse in Beverly Hills. it's grimy as it is stained with lots of brawling. Beauregard: Mommy, Daddy, and especially Uncle Tony didn't stand for it and tried to find them. Jewel: Even though Tony lost his cool while searching for Lanford and Carrie, we all found Lanford and Carrie unharmed.... Daisy: And strangely, Bartrand gave up without a struggle. I wonder how the others are doing? All six: Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Hong Kong, Bright Eyes' Group are walking at a sidewalk as the Sun went down.) Igor: Beautiful, isn't it, Bright Eyes. there aren't many beautiful sundowns like than in all Asia. Bright Eyes: Right! (strokes Igor's neck, making Him purr like a kitten.) Vigor: But We didn't come here for the Shopping or the Sightseeing. Bright Eyes/Igor/Precious/Bigor: Aw...! Precious: But Vigor, I arranged a helicopter tour for Tomorrow Night. Vigor: We're Here to make sure the Devil Dogs Seven do not-- (Raises His glasses.) Did You say Helicopter Tour? (Igor buys a tourist information map from a kiosk.) Precious: I did. You will get a bird's eye view of plenty of great things, like the Shanghai Bank and the Lantao Island. Igor: As long as We don't go to the Kowloon Walled City. Bright Eyes: What? Why? Igor: in the 90's, City Officials moved residents out of that area and it's surrounded with fence and Chain. It's also known as the Lawless Zone. Bigor: I'll bet it won't be a walk in that park. Bright Eyes: Iggy, That nightmarish place no longer exists, and it's replaced by a smaller, but friendly and historical park. with some of the palace's remnants remains. Igor: Really? I guess I'll go there. if We have enough time, that is. Precious: You know, I've heard of a restaurant that serves a great dish. It's called Swallow's Nest. Igor: What...? (Sees a vision of Baby Swallows in a nest.) Ugh. Did you have to...? Ooh! (goes into a nearby bathroom and vomits offscreen.) (Vigor, Bright Eyes, and Bigor glare at Precious.) Precious: What? It's not a real Swallow's Nest. (from an Alley, a pair of small glowing Eyes see the Puppies. The pair of eyes reveal a Rat, who then talks to a walkie-talkie. The screen splits and reveals Ian and Count Zanzibar) Rat: Master Ian! Master Zanzibar, I have found five members of the Pound Puppies. Ian: (Via Walkie Talkie) Excellent. Now, you know what to do. And don't foul it up or we'll feed you to the cats. Rat: Very well. (At a Restaurant, Precious, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, and Bright Eyes are sitting at a table...) Precious: It is said from Iggy's Tourist's Guide that this Restaurant has the best chefs in the country. Bright Eyes: Yes. the Menu has plenty of Cuisines. Cantonese, Peking, Shanghai, Et cetera. Of course, it is expensive, but Iggy didn't have to pay for our meals. Vigor: Sorry. He doesn't want to be the Dine-and-Dash kind of pup. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh Golly Gee, Iggy, you're such a nice pup! (Igor blushes. A chef(Mr. Shen) enters.) Mr. Shen: Young Igor, here's Swallow's nest for you and your guests. Igor: Huh? (the Chef unveils the dish which is a well-made dish.) Mr. Shen: Swallow's Nest with Crab Claws, sir. Bright Eyes: Wow! Now, I'm glad Iggy paid for our food. Igor: Um, is that really Swallow's nest? where's the birds and nest twigs? Mr. Shen: Huh? (Laughs.) Silly puppy. The swallow's nest is actually made of Seaweed. picked by storm petrels. come on and try. Igor: Well... (picks up a couple of chopsticks and eats a bit.) Hmm. It's Perfect...! (Igor tips Mr. Shen) Mr. Shen: Thank you, young sir! You are very generous. Igor: Anytime, Mr. Shen. (Mr. Shen leaves) Igor: Well? Precious: Well, What? Igor: You want some of the food, too? It'll get cold. Bright Eyes: Whoa! You're right! (A Couple of hours later, as Bright Eyes' Group walks on...) Precious: It was enjoyable, wasn't it, Viggy? Vigor: Yes, it was. good thing You goaded Iggy into the Swallow's nest business. Precious: I don't remember any goading... (Count Zanzibar and Ian, now fully revealed, enter.) Ian: It's a good thing one your rat spies was about to keep an eye on those meddlers. Count Zanzibar: Yes. And I'm pretty sure Sly will keep them busy whilst we do our dirty work. Ian, you disguise yourself as a cat and I'll trick all of the humans in Hong Kong into thinking that the cats have declared war on them. And remember, if you fail me like the rest of your colleagues did... Ian: Don't worry, master Z. I can assure you that your plan won't fail. In fact, I'll rally them to the Kowloon Walled City and at the same time, I'll enjoy the environment of Ocean Park. (Ian turns off his video game but Count Zanzibar takes it away.) Count Zanzibar: After you get the cats rallied up to declare War on the humans, You report to me back at my lair. And don't forget, we'll meet back here at the Star Ferry to cause More calamity to Cats and make our escape. Do you understand? (While Zanzibar was talking, Ian tries to grab His game, but Zanzibar jerked it away, and Ian grabs Zanzibar's wrist, retrieves His game, and places it inside His coat.) Ian: Got it, boss. (Zanzibar grabs Ian by the cape, grabs the video game and smashes it.) Count Zanzibar: and what did I say...? Ian: After Rallying up cats, at the Walled City of Kowloon, and have them War against the Humans, I go to Star ferry to escape. Got it! If You could repair My game... Count Zanzibar: Correct. And now... (Count Zanzibar transfoms himself into Hong Kong's mayor) Count Zanzibar: To have a little fun. (We see the Mayor of Hong Kong bound and gagged right behind Ian and Zanzibar.) Mayor: You won't get away with this! You can't go ahead and start a war here! Ian: Oh, we can... Count Zanzibar: ...And we will. (Both laugh evilly.) Zanzibar: I almost forgot. (Zanzibar strikes Ian with his cane.) Zanzibar: That game I smashed, that was a decoy, right? Right?! Ian: Do not intimidate Me! (Count Zanzibar leans menacingly towards Ian.) Count Zanzibar: What did you say? Ian: (Frightened) Yes, master. (Runs away.) Part Two (Igor, Bright Eyes, Precious, Vigor, and Bigor are stopping for a break.) Igor: Ahh... so refreshed. I feel like I'm wanting to see more landmarks. Vigor: Well, Twin Brother, I think it's time for the Kowloon Walled City Park. Precious: Ok! (The Gang goes to the Walled city as Zanzibar as the Mayor is in City Park.) Count Zanzibar: (in the Mayor's Voice) May I have your attention, citizens of Hong Kong! We have information that the Cats of this country intends to destroy Our Population! Once you see a cat, exterminate it! (The citizens begin to laugh) Citizen: Surely, you must be joking. Count Zanzibar: Oh, am I? (Count Zanzibar shows a letter and reads it. The letter was actually hand-written by Ian with a paw print at the bottom, fooling the citizens) Count Zanzibar: (Reading the letter) To all humans, we are declaring war on you because we want to take over your city and overthrow your mayor. If you don't act fast, we will annihilate all of you. (All of the citizens are shocked and get angry) Citizen: Let's get them! Girl(Yang Wang): But... where's Silktail? my kitten's missing... Boy(Tao Wu): And where's Li Yang? Man(Mr. Pan): Never mind your cats. Let's go get our weapons! (They grab everything they can with weapons and storm off. Count Zanzibar laughs evilly) Count Zanzibar: And now, to wait for Ian at the Star Ferry. (At the Kowloon Walled City Park...) Bright Eyes: Wow. those stone ruins must have been great to look at. Precious: Agreed. huh? (sees a female Ragdoll-breed Kitten(Silktail) and a male Thai kitten.) Whose kittens are these? Silktail: I'm Silktail, and I'm looking for my master. Her name is Yan Wang. Li Yang: My name is Li Yang. Have you seen my owner, Tao Wu? Igor: No, Sorry. Huh? (Sees Ian putting on His cat outfit.) It's one of the Devil Dogs. Why is he putting on a cat costume? Ian: Once I get the cats rallied at Kowloon Walled City, I'll escape to meet Master Zanzibar. good thing I had time to buy some video games. (flashback of Ian going to a game shop, and comes out with His new games.) Now, I can complete My games in record time and finish My assignment in peace. (Igor gets suspicious.) Igor: Just as I thought. He's going to start a war between the cats and the humans! Ian: Huh? (sees Igor.) You're that Prankster from that Pound! Igor: Uh-Oh. (runs away.) Ian: Just great. (puts away His game and runs after Igor, catches up, and pounces Him.) I can't have any witnesses fouling up the plan. I must eliminate you. (Igor bites on Ian's arm and runs for cover.) Ian: OUCH! (Silktail and Li Yang notice Ian and chase him away. Igor runs toward Bright Eyes, Precious, Vigor, and Bigor.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! What happened? Igor: (Catching His breath) Ian... of the The Devil Dog Seven... is masquerading as a cat... and he's trying to get the cats to declare war against their owners. We must stop him. Vigor: We Will, Iggy. try to rest for now. Igor: What? Precious: No, Viggy's right. You must save your strength. Igor: No! I can't! If we don't do something right now, Ian will trick the cats to declare war against the humans. And right now, Count Zanzibar is doing the same thing to the humans! (Li Yang and Silktail return.) Li Yang: Just who is that strange dog anyway? Silktail: There are worse problems. One of the cats say that the Humans are hunting us down. and They said that They'll hunt down all us cats and exterminate us. Vigor: What?! Unspeakable. Igor, stay and recover, while we go after Ian and stop Him. (He and the rest of the Pound Puppies with Li Yang and Silktail follow.) Igor: (Thinking) Ok. If you can't stop him, I know someone who will. (Igor sees Gamma stand on a rooftop.) Igor: (Thinking) It's Gamma! (Gamma lands in front of Igor.) Gamma: I've just overheard Count Zanzibar's plan. He disguised himself as the mayor of Hong Kong and tricked all of the humans into declaring war on cats. Igor: What?! where's the real mayor? Gamma: I don't know, but I'll look for him. I don't have enough energy to use puppy power in order to locate the mayor. (Igor sees a mob of angry humans approaching him and Gamma.) Gamma: Igor, get out of here and find the others. I'll hold them off. (Gamma pulls out his sword, but Igor stops him just as Gamma was about to attack.) Igor: No, Gamma! You're not supposed to kill them, just keep them from getting to the cats. Good Luck! (Runs to where Ian is.) Gamma: Wait, where do I-- (Igor tosses some firecrackers to Gamma.) Igor: Use these to scare them away. (Igor puts on His Chartreuse Crusader outfit.) Igor: Sorry, Vigor. But I'm gonna join the fight with or without your OK. (Igor rushes off.) Gamma: That puppy's the Chartreuse Crusader? But, I must do what I must do. (Meanwhile, Igor, disguised as the Chartreuse Crusader, follows Vigor and his group as they approach Ian and an army of Cats.) Ian: Lend me your ears, fellow cats! Humans are now coming to destroy you! Prepare for battle! (Bright Eyes, Vigor, Precious and Bigor look from a tree.) Bright Eyes: Oh no! We might be too late! (a firecracker lands at Ian's feet, destroying part of His cat disguise.) Igor: (with a deep voice) You can never be too late, Miss! Cats of Hong Kong! This war was planned! This "cat" who has rallied You, is really a Pup from the future! hide in the ruins, to safety! Ian: What are You trying to do?! ruin My plan? Igor: You two. (to Vigor and Bigor) get the Cats to a safe place. and You two. (to Bright Eyes and Precious) Help Your cybernetic friend and find the mayor, and fast! Bright Eyes: but what about Iggy? Igor: He'll fend for Himself. Gamma came to help keep the humans busy. (Meanwhile, Gamma is throwing fire-crackers at the crowd, scaring them.) Gamma: (Thinking) I don't know how longer I can keep up. Otherwise, I'll resort to attacking them. I'll try to make pitfalls from underground. (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan the area around the crowd and readies his sword.) Gamma: Jimen Katana (Ground Sword)! Kiken Panikku!(Pitfall Panic) (He then smashes His way through the crowd. The crowd falls into the pitfalls.) Gamma: That should hold them off for a while, so long as they don't climb like Totem Poles. Now, to find the others and get them out of here. (Meanwhile, Igor and his group were about to battle Ian.) Ian: Grrr... I knew You would trouble Me. Part Three Ian: You leave me no alternative! (grabs Li Yang and uses him as a shield.) You'll be a shield. Igor: You coward. You're beyond heartless! You're a disgrace to dogs everywhere! You're the worst! (Igor tries to attack Ian, but Silktail stops him) Silktail: No! Don't be reckless! Ian: Your friend's right. (tries to fight Igor as he evades Igor's punches and continues to use Li Yang as a Shield) he he he Huh? Ouch! (sees Silktail biting down on His ankle) Why, You.... You're all alike! Igor: What do You mean? Ian: Some stupid cats back in 3725 gave me grief... anguish... despair...! (flashback to the alleys to Ian as a younger pup, whose master is an artist.) all I wanted was peace and quiet. while looking at My previous Master's artistry until some cat ruined My life. (a Cat attacks Ian, as Ian's master ran inside a trash can for safety.) Young Ian: Safe. (breathing hard.) Stupid Cats... They have no right to take Joy in the suffering of others. (shouting) may Cats by driven to an early grave! Zanzibar: Well said, Ian. Well said. Young Ian: You know My name? Zanzibar: I know more than just Your name. You're another of what I need for the extinction of all cats. Join Me, Ian, no-- Ian the Indolent. and together with Your fellow Devil Dogs, We'll wipe out all Cats off the face of the earth! But first... (Count Zanzibar walks up the trash can where Ian's master is hiding, tosses the lid aside, and grabs the owner by the hair) Count Zanzibar: (To the artist) You're the kind of coward who failed to protect his own pet. Ian's Owner: B-b-but, your majesty, I... Count Zanzibar: I'll have you executed at my palace. Young Ian: What are you doing? Count Zanzibar: I'm giving you a new life. That's what I'm doing. (Two troopers, one human and one dog, enter and handcuff the artist) Count Zanzibar: When you return to my palace, kill that weakling immediately! Trooper: Yes, master. (The troopers and the artist leave, as Ian cries for his master. Count Zanzibar pats Ian's shoulders) Count Zanzibar: Forget him. He doesn't deserve to be your owner anyway. And now, I will make you MY pet. Young Ian: (sheds tears) Become your pet for cats' extinction...? Sure. What do I have to do? Ian: (Narrating) I gave the bully what he deserved, but it wasn't enough to erase what He did to Me, as it still plagued Me. (flashback ends.) and with cats gone, My history with my previous master wouldn't be thrown off track. Of course, life with my new master is more luxurious than the last. Vigor: Poor Guy... Igor: So, You went to this Year to get revenge on cats and try to erase that cat Who enjoyed tormenting You? Ian: I have no obligation to explain any more. Igor: Look! I know it wasn't right for that cat to make Your life miserable, but getting Revenge won't erase what He did. Ian: You lack vision, and that's what will cost You Your future! (throws Silktail and Li Yang at Igor, which hits His head and arm.) Huh? (sees Bright Eyes helping the cats escape) You will not escape! (goes after Bright Eyes and Precious.) Game Over! (charges at Bright Eyes) Precious: No, Bright Eyes! (Bright Eyes flinches as Ian stops for a few seconds and passes out.) Bright Eyes: Wha-- (Sees a tranquilizer dart on Ian's shoulder blade) A tranquilizer? (looks at Igor with His disguise partially torn as He's still standing.) Iggy...? You're the Chartreuse Crusader? Igor: He didn't give me any other choice... You were in great danger. Ohh... (falls down) (Gamma arrives) Gamma: Is everyone all right? (Bright Eyes carries the partially-unconcious Igor as Silktail and Li Yang get to their feet) Bright Eyes: We're okay, but Iggy's passed out. (Gamma then looks at the sleeping Ian and puts him in a cage as Ian sucks His thumb.) Gamma: I'll take Ian back to Holly's Puppy Pound with the rest of the trash. You stay here and calm the humans from rebelling. Bright Eyes: Okay, Mr. Gamma. Igor: Wait... at least find Hong Kong's mayor... Bright Eyes: Try not to talk. Igor: only He can put a stop to the war... ohh (passes out) (Gamma picks up the cage where Ian is in and he and the cage disappear. Meanwhile, Count Zanzibar is waiting for Ian. However, Ian is nowhere to be found. however His phone rings.) Count Zanzibar: What is it now, Sly? Sly: (via phone) Master Ian's been captured. But fortunately the mission is a success. the War went through. now nothing will stop it. (Back at the pitfall, Bright Eyes, Igor, Bigor, Vigor, Precious, Li Yang, and Silktail enter with the now untied mayor. The mayor addresses his people) Mayor: Everyone in Hong Kong! throw down Your weapons, now! (The citizens look up and see the mayor) Citizen: But, mister mayor, didn't you say that we're suppose to go to war with the cats? Mayor: No! It was an evil man by the name of Count Zanzibar. He disguised himself as your mayor and led you to believe that cats are evil. (The citizens are dumbfounded. They all climbed out of the pit. Mr. Pan looks at Li Yang and Silktail) Mr. Pan: Look! It's Li Yang and Silktail! Yan Wang: They're safe. (sheds tears of joy.) It's a miracle. Silktail: (Seeing her master) Yan! Tao Wu: Li Yang! Li Yang: Tao! (Yan Wang, Silktail, Tao Wu, and Li Yang rush to each other and hug. Precious, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, and Bright Eyes smile and the crowd cheers. Far from the scene, Sly is shocked) Sly: Master Zanzibar! Master Zanzibar! (Count Zanzibar appears before Sly and grabs him by the tail) Count Zanzibar: So, you've failed me. For this, I shall throw you to the cats. Sly: No! You can't do this to me! I got a wife and 15 kids! Count Zanzibar: You should have said that before you and Ian fouled up. (Count Zanzibar and Sly disappear. Back at the crowd, Igor and his group are happy that everything is back to normal.) Precious: Viggy, We still have time to get to the Helicopter tour. Vigor: Oh! Ok. (Scene to a Helicopter in the sky as the gang looks from up above as the city is bright with lights as the scenery becomes a color of light blue. Back at the Puppy Pound, Bright Eyes, Vigor, Igor (in a few bandages), Bigor, and Precious have returned from Hong Kong. Usagi, Catgut, his family, Cooler, Nose Marie, TJ, Tony, Cooler's family, Faith, and the others are waiting for them with four of the Devil Dog Seven, who are in the indestructable cell.) Usagi: Good work. We still have three members of the Devil Dog Seven to go. Bright Eyes: I wonder how Beamer and the others are doing? Precious: I wouldn't worry, Bright Eyes. I'm sure Beamer and the gang will give it their all. (The words "to be continued" hover over their heads as the scene freezes) Narrator: The epic saga, World Tour, continues next week on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia.... Next Episode Preview Beamer: At the Land Down Under, Me and Maya locate the most furious of the Devil Dogs. Next time, World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia. We can't let Her get away with this. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Li Yang and Silktail. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Team Iggy, Ian, and Gamma caught in the middle of a skirmish as the subtitles read "Konton de Hong Kong! Sono Sensou Aida sono Neko oyobi sono Hito!(Chaos at Hong Kong! The War between the cats and the humans!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious Category:Fan made episodes starring Bigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Ian Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes